The present invention relates to an electronic map, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for tagging geographical areas.
An electronic map, which is also referred to as a digital map, is a map that is stored and available for lookup in digital manner using computer technologies. The electronic map has become an extension of a traditional map due to its real-time nature, large information volume, and rich functionality, and as a result has become a feature of irreplaceable utility and functionality. A strong competitive edge for many electronic map operators results from how to tag geographical areas of an electronic map. Successful tagging may yield substantial profits to clients with the least money, reduce service costs, and enhance customer satisfaction.
Existing methods of tagging a geographical area typically include tagging a static geographical mark on a geographical area, where the geographical mark may be obtained from geographical location information database or extracted from users' comments with pictures carrying geographical location information shared on the network. However, this kind of attribute information generally reflects geographical features of the geographical area, but cannot reflect attribute information of the geographical area relating to time. Besides the geographical mark, it is also desirable to obtain other attribute information of the geographical area related with time.